Caminante
by Comrade Prozac
Summary: Solo otro tonto Fanfic de The Sandman de Neil Gaiman


Tic Tac, Tic Tac, el reloj de pared suena

Tic Tac, Tic Tac, con la piernas apuntando a la cabecera de la cama.

Tic Tac, Tic Tac, con las pastillas en una mano y el fedora en la otra

Bada-bum, Bada-bum, el corazón late

Bada-bum, Bada-bum, de un golpe toma todas

Tic Tac, Tic Tac, se recuesta y deja que su cabeza cuelgue

Bad-bum Bada-bum, mira su reflejo y ve en sus ojos el desespero

IIIII, IIIII, Chillan las ratas

IIIII, IIIII, la mujer desnuda, la mujer muerta lo observa el otro lado del espejo

El la observa y ella lo observa a el.

_¿Esta ella de cabeza?_ - Se pregunta

No, se da cuenta de que es el el que esta de cabeza

_¿Como llegaste aquí? _- Le pregunta

El no responde, solo se aleja caminando en un techo que no esta allí

No dice nada solo mira los espejos colgados de paredes que no existen y las ratas y alimañas moviéndose entre la espesa niebla

Llega a una nueva habitación

Es cálida, acogedora, pero al mismo tiempo hay algo allí que lo atemoriza.

Ve a alguien, no sabe si es el o ella, pero no le importa

El/ella observa un retrato, una fotografiá instantánea y al mismo un tiempo un cuadro que llevo oras y dedicación

El/ella se percata de su llegada, siempre supo que estaba allí, en el techo de su corazón

El/ella le muestra el retrato, lo gira para que lo pueda ver bien

Es un hermoso joven rubio, vestido a la usanza de la Inglaterra del siglo XIX

Hace una reverencia y se marcha

Llega a un lugar que no tiene paredes, en el que el arriba y abajo no importan

Llega al centro del lugar, donde hay un reloj de sol

El reloj es quizá la única cosa que puede llevar un orden en ese lugar

Gira alrededor del reloj, pero no proyecta sombra sobre el

Finalmente ve a una niña allí junto a un perro que juega

Tiene el pelo multicolor peinado en varios estilos diferentes

Lo mira y ve sus ojos extraños, de dos tonos diferentes y que parecen cambiar por si solos

_Algún día fue muy bella_ – Piensa

_¿Como haces eso?_ – Le pregunta

_No lo se –_ Le responde

_Deja lo niña ¿seguro que no lo creaste? –_ Dice el perro

No dice nada, se aleja lentamente

Llega a un lugar donde la tierra es cristal

Hay un hombre allí observando como se forma una montaña de una colisión

El hecho podría ser atroz, pero el resultado es hermoso

Sigue caminando en el techo que no existe y se marcha sin que el hombre notara su presencia

Llega a un laberinto de paja y ve a la gente caminar por este

Da una vuelta y las paredes son ya de ladrillo

Cruza un puente

Rodea una fuente

Finalmente llega a un laberinto sin muros, cuyos caminos se cruzan y son adornados por ornamentas del pasado presente y futuro

Llega asta un puente y alguien lo espera

Lleva una capa café

Un grillete lo une al libro que lee

No lo voltea a ver solo le indica el camino que debe seguir

Finalmente llega a una puerta hecha de marfil y cuero

Se abre y pasa a un castillo que parece girar sobre si mismo para que finalmente pueda tocar el piso con sus pies

Es un lugar en el que es bienvenido

Grandes gárgolas que cuidan de una pequeña entrada lo observan con curiosidad, pero no dicen nada

Cruza los largos y confusos pasillos, y es guiado por una pequeña lucesilla

Llega al centro del lugar, al centro del todo el extenso mundo donde se encontraba

En el salón del trono, un hombre de blanco lo esperaba

Lo observo llegar con sus ojos negros y llenos de estrellas

Le dio la bienvenida alegremente y se acerco a el

Se sintió triste, comenzó a llorar

Se encontraba frente a alguien que no podía recordar, pero que respetaba demasiado

Se sentía, triste y no sabia el por que.

Lo ayudo a levantarse y hablo con el

Lo llevo a una biblioteca y el bibliotecario lo saludo alegremente

Sin tener que decir nada el le trajo unos libros y se los entrego

_No puedo aceptar esto –_ Dijo temeroso al tomarlos

_Pero son tuyos, tienen tu nombre –_ Le replico el hombre de blanco

Lo llevo fuera, le dio vino y queso

Hablaron

Finalmente se despidió

Sintió a alguien llegar por detrás, lo tomo de la cintura

_Vamos, aun no es tiempo_ – Le escucho decir a ella

Y todo se volvió negro

Beep, Beep, La maquina pitaba

Beep, Beep, El corazón latía

_Lo pudimos estabilizar, no tiene de que preocuparse _– Dijo la enfermera antes de salir

_¿Quien eres? _– Pregunto – _No tengo ningún familiar, ningún amigo_

_Te equivocas Andre_ – Respondió la mujer – _Tienes muchos, mas de los que crees que pueden existir_

_¿Que quieres de mi?_

_Tu ayuda, esos libros que llevas son mi salvación y la de otros_

_¿Quien eres?_

_Uno de los muchos que quedaron olvidados ¿recuerdas lo que ella dijo hace tiempo?_

_Ella...Si, lo recuerdo; Los dioses dejan de existir cuando dejan de creer en ellos_


End file.
